A locomobile robot has been widely used for carrying out tasks such as a monitoring security service. In order that the locomobile robot carries out such tasks, there is an essential demand for a function of moving the robot and changing the direction thereof using a traveling unit thereof. Furthermore, in the locomobile robot, it is one of core functions to implement a vision system that acquires external image signals so as to carry out a function of recognizing or tracking a specific object.
However, since the traveling unit and the vision system of the locomobile robot are connected to the same body, there is a problem in that a target to be recognized by the vision system is deviated from the input range of the vision system when the traveling unit of the robot rotates or the vision system installation portion rotates. Furthermore, even when the target is not deviated from the input range, a phenomenon such as blurring occurs in image signals acquired by the vision system, which causes a problem in that an object recognition rate and an accuracy of the vision system is degraded.